A Tale of Two Worlds
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: A collection of snapshots. Things we didn't see in 'Children and Fellowships' and the time between that story and 'Children Grown'. No particular order so sorry if anyone gets confused. This fic got lost the first time I posted it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. That honor goes to Professor Tolkien. I am gaining no money from this so please don't sue.

Summary: Elfwine, Theodred, Saranna and Alyssia want to hear a story about their parents.

A/N – Ok, I'll be blunt. I do not like flames or people who send them. Constructive criticism I will accept and use to try and improve my work. Flames, on the other hand, tend to make me wonder if a story is worth continuing. I just got a particularly nasty one on Chapter One of 'Children Grown' from Elros Tar-Minyatur that I will quote here.

**"EAGH!**

**You just don't /learn/ do you?**

**I have not read the prequel to this story but I don't need to to point out the HIDEOUS lack of cannon in this abomination!**

**Eomer married a woman named Lothiriel, who was the daughter of Prince Imrahil. Natasha, although a nice enough name and one that I like, is not a Middle-Earth name. (It also sounds very much like your pen name.)** **Look, I will BUY you a book of baby names. I will BUY you a Middle-earth naming dictionary. Just stop recycling Tolkien's names and making up random and stupid ones.** **No author who ever amounted to anything ever announced whose POV the story was being told from.** **Theodwyn was Theoden's sister's name, not a descendent.** **BOROMIR IS DEAD! LET HIM REST IN PEACE!!!!!** **Apparently some of these idiots with random names come from earth. I've gathered that much. WHY? WHY? WHY? GODDAMNIT, WHY? This drivel is BAD ENOUGH without random pretentious thoughtless self-insertations! Jesus H. Christ WHY?**

**-Wishing you a happy wossname,**

**Elros."**

OK, I would like to point out that if the reviewer had bothered to read 'Children and Fellowships, most of the things she is complaining about would make sense.

I understand that everyone has a right to express their opinions, so could everyone be brutally honest and tell me if the series is worth continuing or if I should just scrap it.

Thanks, Nathalia.

* * *

**Prologue**

****

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Saranna's Point of View - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

We are staying in Gondor for a few weeks.

'We' is my parents, King Eomer and Queen Natasha of Rohan; my mother's cousin, sixteen-year-old Bella; my nine-year-old twin older brothers, Elfwine and Theodred; my five-year-old baby sister, Alyssia, and me. My name is Saranna and I am the seven-year-old princess of Rohan.

There is a State Visit to Gondor coming up soon and my parents want to spend some time with my Aunt Eowyn and Uncle Faramir, who are also visiting before 'Being swamped by all the court butterflies and toadies who want to gain power or standing', as Father puts it. We asked one of Father's advisors what a 'State Visit' was and he told us that it is when the rulers of one kingdom visit the rulers of another for some reason, usually to discuss politics. It sounds very dull.

Mother says that 'State Visit' is just a fancy term for going to see friends and spend time with them while pretending to discuss international relations.

Our Fathers are busy in King Elessar's council chambers and will not be back until late so Aunt Eowyn, Mother and Queen Arwen are in charge of keeping all of us children – meaning Bella, my siblings, our cousins and the royal children of Gondor – occupied. My cousins are ten-year-old Theodwyn and seven-year-old Isinil. The royal children of Gondor are nine-year-old Crown Prince Eldarion; Princess Celebrian, who is the same age as me and Isinil; and five-year-old Princess Gilraen.

It is Alyssia's turn to choose what to do and she wants to hear a story about our parents. My Aunt knows lots of stories about them, since Father is her brother and Mother is her best friend and sister-in-law on both sides, being Uncle Faramir's little sister. Queen Arwen is not as close to Mother as Aunt Eowyn is, but they are friends.

We all agree. Mother and Bella came from a distant land before the Steward of Gondor, Lord Denethor, adopted Mother. A very distant land, since there are no records of it.

Someone once suggested that the story of her being from a distant land was a cover up for something else. Very few people agreed, however. Uncle Boromir says that back before any of us were born, Mother's speech and behavior were unlike any known in Middle Earth.

She behaves similar to everyone else now, but she still has an accent that we cannot place to any region that speaks the Common tongue. Also, she slips up from time to time, using terms that she has to explain the meaning of.

Mother tells us about the land she was born in sometimes, but most of it sounds like things you hear in a fairy tale.

Aunt Eowyn smiles, searching her memory. Mother pales slightly, insisting that if we get to hear stories about her and Father, then we can hear about Queen Arwen, King Elessar, Aunt Eowyn and Uncle Faramir as well. The other two agree and Queen Arwen begins the tale…

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N#2 – So, first chapter up. This will be a collection of short stories about events during and between 'Children and Fellowships' and 'Children Grown'. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Do we really need to go through this again? I do not own Lord of the Rings and I am making no profit from this.

Summary: See previous chapters.

**Chapter One – First Meetings and Friendships.**

****

**_Arwen _**

'The first time I met your mother was just after Estel – Elessar – was crowned King of Gondor.

I had just been introduced to all the royals and notables of the neighboring realms and we were mingling and exchanging polite small talk. I saw Eomer walk over to a woman that I had not been introduced to and start up a conversation, ignoring Lord Boromir's protective glare and the death-looks that were being thrown in the woman's direction by Princess Lothiriel.

I asked Estel who she was and he told me that her name was Natasha, the recently adopted daughter of Lord Denethor, which explained the 'Protective-older-brother' look that Boromir was giving Eomer.

From what I knew of mortal women, most were inclined to defer to their male relatives in all things. With the exception of Lady Eowyn, who was a shieldmaiden and by definition different, all those I had encountered so far certainly did.

This one did not have Eowyn's determination to prove herself and stand out, but it was obvious that she would not back down if she thought something was wrong, nor hesitate to tell someone to go away if they were being annoying. She obviously found Boromir's continued presence annoying, and appeared to be telling him so. Boromir seemed reluctant at first, but left after she said something that I did not quite catch.

Whatever she said, it did not seem to be a tactic that was not generally employed, as Eomer turned to her with a raised eyebrow, and then laughed as she explained. From what I could hear, Natasha had threatened to break his nose again. The 'again' caught my attention, and I decided to have a chat with this woman sometime soon.

* * *

I did speak with her, and found Natasha to be an interesting conversationalist. She was not too shy to speak in the presence of an elf, but nor was she an empty headed chatterbox.

It was unfortunate that we did not get a chance to speak often, as she spent a large amount of time in what most of the city had termed 'Daycare', looking after children whose parents could not look after them at the time. Then she left for Rohan with Eomer soon afterward.

The next time we met was when I asked her to act as one of my attendants at my wedding.

Natasha, Eowyn and I decided that since our weddings were only a few months apart, we might as well design all three dresses at the same time. It was then that we found out that while both Eowyn and Natasha had an exquisite sense of the appropriate, Natasha tended more towards what made her feel comfortable and/or pretty, rather than the current fashion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Flash back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"What color do you think? Pale or Dark colors look good on her, but we still need to match the gowns of the attendants to hers."

Eowyn and Natasha were talking with the seamstress, discussing the attire of myself and the rest of the bridal party. Obviously, they had forgotten that I was in the room, despite my attempts to join the conversation, as no one had yet asked my thoughts on the matter, and I was the one who was going to be wearing that dress.

The seamstress left, telling them to call her when we had decided. Natasha voiced her opinion.

"Where I am from, brides usually wear a specific color, depending on which country they come from. Most countries wear white, symbolizing that the bride is pure." She gave me a sly look. "But you and Aragorn have been courting for how long, exactly? A few decades? Are you still a virgin?"

This earned a spectacular blush from both Eowyn and myself. I could not believe she would just out and say that, not even bothering to lower her voice!

Natasha gave us an amused look and continued, "Whether you are or not, white would be a good color for you, and it would be easy enough to match the rest of the party."

She called in the seamstress and then picked up a sketchbook as I told the seamstress what my dress would be and left the colors for the rest of the party up to her.

I stepped down from the stool and moved to where Eowyn was now looking over Natasha's shoulder at drawing. "What are you doing, Natasha?"

She didn't look up, "Trying out a few ideas for my wedding dress. Lady Galadriel gave me some clothing more suitable to Middle Earth when I was in Lothlorien. The white one is fairly simple, but fancy enough that it could be worn at an important ceremony. I'm currently using it until I can get some gowns made for use at court. If we just made a few additions…" She showed us the original dress, plain white with no embroidery, then another sketch that showed the additions she was proposing. A material that was almost like the fine nets that the Galadhrim use on cool nights, with embroidery in white thread, depicting flowers scattered over the main dress, and intricate patterns at the hem and cuffs.

The overall garment was a sleeveless white gown underneath embroidered white netting, which also formed thrice layered sleeves reaching to the elbow. It was hardly conventional, and likely to drive the men wild, but it seemed to suit her.

Now that we had my and Natasha's wedding gowns worked out, we turned our attention to the style that we would be wearing our hair.

- _- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Flash back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

After that, it didn't take long for us to form a friendship, and that friendship stayed true until this very day.'

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N – Second Chapter done. Next should be coming soon.

To the people who reviewed: Sorry, something went wrong with my computer and I had to re-post it so the reviews were lost. Can I shamelessly beg you to review again? Please? I thrive on reviews.

Thanks everyone,

Nathalia.


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: Do we really need to go through this again? I do not own Lord of the Rings and I am making no profit from this._

_Summary: See previous chapters._

**Chapter Two – Choices**

****

**_Natasha_**

There are times when what would seem a very small thing like making a single choice, can be harder than a butterfly trying to knock over a mountain, and the results can change the course of history.

We all hope never to have to make such choices, although sometimes there are no other options. Your fathers have often made such choices, like whether to fight or flee, but sometimes the choice between going and staying somewhere can have the greatest impact of all.

There have been three times in my life when I have had to make such a choice. The first was about a month after I arrived in this land. I had arrived in a group of four, and had to choose which two would return and which two would stay.

The second time was shortly after the battle of Helm's Deep, after we had returned to Edoras. I had to choose between sending my sisters away, or going myself.

The third time was the hardest, although I have never regretted it. I had to make the final choice between staying here, and returning to my land.

* * *

It was shortly before the wedding between Eowyn and Faramir and they, along with the Fellowship, Denethor, Bella, Eomer and myself, had gone out for the day, under the pretence of keeping Faramir's mind off the wedding. It was partly true, but the main reason was to get away from all the chaos and gossiping courtiers.

We had stopped to eat and rest the horses when a shimmer began in the air nearby. Gandalf gave me a grave look. "Now is your moment of Choice, Natasha. Bella's will be given when she is older. Will you return to your own world, or will you stay here?"

I looked at the portal. The outer edges still shimmered, but the inside was clear, showing a group of people clustered around a bed, which held a dark-haired figure that I had seen before, whenever I looked at a reflecting surface. I saw the pain and sorrow etched on their faces. Could I let it continue?

Then I turned to face those of Middle Earth. I saw Eowyn, worried at losing one of her few friends. I saw Faramir, Denethor and Boromir, the hope that I would stay and the despair that I would leave on their faces. I saw Gandalf, his face calm as he waited for me to choose. I saw the Hobbits, their faces filled with wonder, confusion and worry. I saw Legolas and Gimli, who returned my gaze, letting me know that it was for me to decide. I saw Aragorn, if there was one thing Aragorn hated, it was being helpless. I saw Arwen, we had only known each other for a short time, but we were friends.

I saw Eomer, his face unreadable, but his eyes holding something I had not seen before. Fear. Fear of what would happen if I chose to return, of my choice in this final test.

I looked at the portal. I was no longer the near-woman that they had known. My absence would cause them great pain, but I knew that I could not return. I had changed too much for that. I had also found my soul mate, and I would not leave that. My answer would have to be made from the heart, with complete surety.

I gave one last look at my family, drinking in the sight of them. I knew I would not see them again as they were now, knew I could not return to that world.

Gandalf spoke again. "It requires a formal answer, Natasha. The conditions are met, and the moment of choice is come."

Did the people of Middle Earth always have to go on like this? I turned back to the ones who I called family in this world. I walked to Eomer, knowing my choice, even as my soul screamed in grief. My voice was steady as I cried my decision. "I choose thee, Eomer! For good or ill, I choose thee!". Then I collapsed in his arms, weeping.

I could feel the relief coming from the rest of them, even as I lay with my head buried against my future husband's chest, giving voice to my sorrow as I accepted the fact that I would not see them again, never see my twin again, yet held no regrets. Eomer said nothing, no empty words or platitudes. He only held me as I wept, and I could feel all the things that he did not say.

I heard my adoptive father, now my father in truth; suggest setting up camp here for the night. The rest agreed, Eowyn, Bella and Arwen taking charge of me and going off a way to give the males room.

They, also, did not offer meaningless words, or tell me that they understood. Arwen had an idea of what I was going through, having forsaken her life for love, but Bella was too young and while Eowyn had also known great loss, she had not been torn away from everything she knew.

Arwen and Eowyn only told me that no matter what; they would always count me as friend. Bella said nothing, only offered silent support. That child was far too perceptive at times.

* * *

I gradually became used to my life in this world. I was no longer Natasha Anne Ross; I had stopped being her a while ago, even if I had not known it. Now I became Lady Natasha, only daughter of Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor, sister to the Lords Boromir and Faramir, wife of Eomer and Queen of Rohan.

It does not mean I forgot those back in my world, nor ever stopped loving them, but even given the chance to do things differently, my choice would remain the same. I have built myself a new life, a life that I would not change for anything. I was happy with my husband and the 'Daycare' that I had created. I could feel Elfwine and Theodred slumbering beneath my heart (Never mind, boys, it's a woman thing.) and I would not give up what I had, regardless of what was offered. I had my new family and my new friends, I have five wonderful children and I will not change that for the world.

* * *

Now it is Aunt Eowyn's turn to tell you a story. I am going to ask a maid to bring something to eat, because we skipped lunch.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N – Third Chapter up! Coming Soon: The dos and don'ts when a woman is pregnant.

Review and tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Let me know.

Thank you, everyone who reviewed.

Nathalia.

****


	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings_

_Summary: See previous chapters.

* * *

_

**The trials of pregnancy**

_3rd Person_

Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and second son of the Steward of Gondor, ducked a flying vase as he exited the rooms that he shared with his wife, Eowyn, White Lady of Rohan and Princess of Ithilien.

Trying to think of what he had done to cause such a display from his wife, Faramir barely avoided running into the still-armored King Eomer of Rohan, his wife's brother. Just what he needed; another reminder that the Council of Rulers was being held at Ithilien this year.

On the bright side, this meant that Faramir's adopted baby sister, Queen Natasha of Rohan, would be here too, which in turn meant that he would have someone other than King Aragorn and his older brother (both of whom tended to be singularly unhelpful) to act as marriage councilor. Eowyn seemed to be having violent mood-swings lately, and Faramir was at a loss.

Said baby sister was now heading down the corridor toward them, carrying one of her two-year-old twin sons and holding the other by the hand. Faramir noticed that she seemed very pleased about something. Natasha took one look at her brother's face and immediately asked, "Alright, what happened?"

Faramir lifted a hand to run it through his hair, then remembered that he was wearing the circlet he reserved for formal occasions. He quickly lowered it again. "I have no idea. She has just been very moody of late. She said that it (whatever 'it' is) was my fault. Do you have any idea what she was talking about? Because I'm lost."

There was a speculative glint in Natasha's eyes. "Perhaps. Do you have any idea what you may have done?"

Faramir shook his head. "No, but when I said that Eowyn told me that I knew exactly what I had done."

The Queen of Rohan smiled. "I'll talk to her. Eomer, will you take care of the twins for a while? Theodred, please don't pull Mama's hair, it isn't very nice. Thank you."

She passed the younger twin to her husband, then detached Elfwine, the elder, from her skirt, and left to find her sister-in-law.

'Moody" was perhaps an understatement, Natasha decided as she entered the chambers that her brother shared with Eowyn. To hear Faramir talk and to judge by the pottery shards scattered on the floor, the room had borne witness to Eowyn's occasionally rash temper. Now, Eowyn sat on the bed, looking as though she had been crying.

Natasha smiled. Mood Swings, Ai! "Eowyn? What troubles you?"

Eowyn looked up. "Hello, Natasha. My mood seems to be as changeable as a spring breeze. My mood is swinging back and forth and sideways constantly and I keep getting sick in the mornings. Now I doubt Faramir will come near me for a while."

Her sister-in-law smirked wryly, "Enjoy it while it lasts. The instant he remembers the first time it happened, you won't be able to do a thing without him hovering over you."

Eowyn shared her amusement. "You too, I see. Does Eomer know?"

Natasha shook her head. "I want to see how long it takes for him to figure it out. Does Faramir know?"

Eowyn returned the gesture. "No. I wanted to be sure first."

They both started laughing just as Queen Arwen of Gondor entered the room. She narrowed her eyes. "All right; what's been going on? Failing that, what did whoever say?"

Natasha gave the half-elven-turned-mortal a welcoming smile. "Things spoken in a marriage bed are not to be repeated." She spoke in a lofty tone. "As to what has been going on; the same thing that you and King Aragorn have been doing." She gave Arwen's stomach a pointed look.

The Queen of Gondor began to smile. "All three of us at once, won't this be interesting." She tilted her head, "Stop listening at keyholes, you three."

The door opened, revealing a slightly sheepish-looking Faramir, Aragorn, Boromir and Eomer.

Aragorn broke the uncomfortable silence. "We overheard what you were saying just now. Do you suppose you could explain?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Eavesdropped, you mean. And shouldn't someone raised by elves be just a bit more observant? We were discussing the symptoms of Eowyn's condition."

Obviously anxious to make amends for the perceived slight to his wife, Faramir instantly started asking questions. Eowyn glared at her sister in law, who gave her an innocent look, then relented, turning to her brother. "There's nothing wrong with her, Faramir. Eowyn isn't sick or anything and neither are Arwen or I. That won't come for a few weeks yet."

This statement, unfortunately, only caused more worrying, this time joined by the equally clueless kings. Boromir realized what his sister was talking about, and grinned. "Congratulations, little sister. All three of you at once; won't this be interesting."

Natasha absently addressed her oldest brother, "I'm not little, Boromir, so don't call me that. And quite probably, yes."

This drew the attention of the other men. Again, Aragorn posed the question. "Boromir, what are you talking about."

Boromir obviously enjoyed knowing something that his king didn't. He adopted an airy tone. "Oh, nothing. I just thought you should prepare for another occupant in the royal nursery."

Silence fell with a whacking 'thud' as the news finally dawned on the three rulers and their wives looked on in amusement. It got up and was chased away by Natasha's shriek of laughter and surprise as Eomer lifted her into the air and whirled her around. Aragorn sat down in a daze. Faramir looked at his wife, "Why didn't you tell us."

Eowyn only smiled in satisfaction. Arwen was trying to shake her husband back into the world of the living, so Natasha replied. "Eomer, put me down, I'm getting dizzy!" she sat down and waved off hisinstantly protectiveattempts to fetch a multitude of cushions. "We wanted to be sure first, then we wanted to see if you could figure it out on your own."

Arwen had managed to regain her husband's attention and she and Eowyn were now fending off their overjoyed respective spouses.

The three women exchanged glances. The chance of doing anything without someone hovering over them went flying out the window.

* * *

Eomer walked into his study and sat on the couch. He was severely tempted to flop, but it would be seem as unbecoming. 

His visiting brother-in-law looked at him, eyebrow raised. Eomer closed his eyes. "I'm going to go bankrupt. _Why_ do pregnant women need all that chocolate? And the traders won't come for another month!"

Faramir was less than sympathetic. "Count yourself lucky. Eowyn wanted strawberries. In the middle of winter! I swear, body chemistry can_not_ be responsible for all this."

Eomer conceded that point. "At least Theodwyn isn't insatiably curious about what is going on and why her mother is suddenly gaining weight. Have you ever tried explaining that to a pair of curious two-year-olds? Natasha insisted that I do it, and she will explain such things if we ever have girls."

Faramir smirked, then returned to the original topic of conversation. "I think that the ladies view cravings as a form of entertainment. If a husband proves willing to disassemble the world to find strawberries out of season or foods found half the world away, it is a sign that he still loves her, despite her expanding waistline."

Eomer nodded. "Therefore, the more unattainable the desired food, the more they will insist that they will simply die if it is not provided in abundance. Now Natasha is worried that she is getting fat. I told her she looks as slim as the day we met, so at least she didn't give me a black eye this time."

Faramir nodded in return. "King Aragorn has started describing the Queen's temper as 'violent she-elf mood swings'. Very accurate term, as the castle staff are giving her a wide berth."

Eomer smiled slightly. "Natasha is the near the same. She keepsalternating between eerily calm and something like a raging volcano.Nothing big can seem to upset her now, not even when one of the servants spilled wine on her white dress. Then I say somethingperfectly innocent andshe blows up at me.Imrahil is visiting as well, and it seems to be driving Princess Lothiriel absolutely wild."

Again, Faramir could relate. "At least it takes you _saying_ something. Arwen and Eowyn just switch moods at the drop of a pin."

* * *

Eowyn and Natasha had finally managed to get rid of their husbands long enough to have a little talk about how things were progressing. Eowyn was currently talking. "Arwen seems to be more affected by mood swings than both of us put together. _Everyone _is staying as far away from her as possible." 

Natasha smiled. "No, just you. It's strange, but at one pointnothing seems to be able to upset me, then I get annoyed over the smallest things. But it annoys Lothiriel, so it isn't too bad."

Eowyn snickered. There was an unofficial war going on between the Princess of Dol Amroth and the Queen of Rohan, a war which all of Middle Earth that was not immediately involved followed eagerly. "Faramir is being completely impossible, though. He refuses to let me do anything by myself and if he isn't fussing over me he makes sure there is someone around to do everything for me!"

Natasha gave her irate sister-in-law an amused look. "Really, some males view pregnancy as a form of invalidism. All right, this far along it is hard to walk properly, and the backaches are hell, but still! Yalewen thinks it's amusing. What do the people of Ithilien think?"

Eowyn gave an inelegant snort. "Legolas thought it amusing, until Faramir threatened to shave his head next time he commented. Everyone else is keeping their own council on the matter."

She winced suddenly, then looked at her friend. "I'm sure that this one will be a boy. I think he kicked me in three places at once just now. Theodwyn was never this lively."

Natasha said nothing, then they both winced. Natasha closed her eyes. "Only a few more weeks, I can handle that much."

* * *

_One month later…_

"My Lord! My Lord Eomer! Come quickly! The queen is in labor!"

Eomer sprang to his feet, knocking over his chair as he almost ran around his desk to grab the messenger. "When? Where?"

The unfortunate messenger looked panicked. Why had he been volunteered to tell the King? "A few minutes ago. She's in your rooms. The midwife is with her and the Queen is yelling."

The messenger dodged as the King of Rohan ran toward that section of the golden hall, taking the steps four at a time, intent on reaching his wife.

* * *

Perhaps it would have been better if he had not, and had been forced to wait outside like last time, Eomer reflected later. Granted, the suspense when the twins were born had given him at least one gray hair, but at least his bones had remained intact. He was sure that Natasha had at least cracked one of the bones in his forearm. 

On the bright side, he now had a lovely baby daughter with his eyes and facial features, albeit with a more feminine cast, and Natasha's hair and build. Natasha had insisted on naming her Saranna, a variant on the name of her own twin, Sarah.

He wondered how his fellow rulers were managing. Messages had arrived not long ago from Gondor and Ithilien, proclaiming that he now had a nephew, Isinil, and that Gondor now had a princess, named for Queen Arwen's mother, Celebrian.

Eomer had not said as such to his wife, but he decided that he would like to wait a while before having any more children. He loved his wife beyond measure, of course, but the nine months before hand were absolute hell on all those concerned.

* * *

A/N – So, how did I do? I apologize if the chapter is out of character for actual pregnancies, but please bear in mind that I am basing this of the accounts of Mothers whose children attend the center where I work and their children's descriptions of what is happening at home ever since they found out that they would be getting a new baby brother/sister.

Anyway, review and the next chapter will soon be posted. I am thinking of doing a few based on the courtship that we didn't get to see in 'Children and Fellowships'. What do people think?

Thanks, Nathalia.


	5. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings._

_Summary: Snapshots of things we didn't see in 'Children and Fellowships' and things in between that story and 'Children Grown'._

A/N – **Frost Queen** as to your review, I will answer that everyone has the right to express his or her opinion. However, if they have no basis for their complaints other than being purists who hate additional characters, then by all means act on your sibling-protectiveness as you see fit.

* * *

**Courtship Problems – Part One.**

Faramir, second son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor, tossed in his bed. It seemed that he had yet another thing in common with his betrothed, Eowyn of Rohan.

Severe cases of the Black Breath left lingering after affects, including truly horrible nightmares.

It was not something he had discussed with his fiancée, or anyone else. He was fairly sure that Eowyn had not spoken of it either, except, perhaps, to his adopted baby sister and Eowyn's best friend, Natasha. He would not have been surprised if she had; Natasha was a good person to go to if you wanted someone to listen. Well, she had given his brother a black eye and broken nose after listening to his explanation on why he was about to go charging out on a mission that would have gotten him killed, but that was beside the point.

Perhaps he should speak with Eowyn about it. After all, he obviously wasn't going to get any sleep that night, and things always seemed easier when Eowyn was around.

Faramir threw on a robe and walked over to the wall, lightly pressing the corner of a panel. He grinned as it slid open, revealing a passageway he had found when he was a little boy, just after his mother had died.

"Guest room one…two…three, no, that's Eomer's…Natasha's room, why did we put them so close together?… Guest room four…ah! Eowyn's room."

Faramir opened the hidden door into the room where Eowyn was staying. Apparently he was not as quiet as he wanted to be, because Eowyn stiffened slightly and slowly started to reach for a glass jar. That would break well against his head, so Faramir decided to head that off as quickly as possible. "Eowyn? Are you awake?"

Eowyn sat up. "Faramir? What in Arda are you doing here?"

Perhaps this had not been such a good idea. "Is it all right?"

Her answer was a frantic whisper. "NO! What if someone sees you?" she paused, "How did you get in here? Eomer and Natasha posted guards at the door."

Eomer probably would have done that anyway, but Natasha as well? Maybe it was to get back at him and Boromir for getting their father to insist that a guard or chaperone accompany Natasha whenever she and Eomer were together. Faramir didn't see why she was complaining, as the aforementioned chaperone, and Natasha's ladies-maid, Yalewen would accompany the two long enough for the guard to leave, and then find some urgent errand to run. Faramir muttered something under his breath, then addressed Eowyn. "Secret passage. I found it when I was little. If you wish, I will only stay a few minutes."

Eowyn caught the slight catch in his voice. "Faramir, is everything all right?"

He sighed. "I keep having this damn nightmare." He paused, "Apologies for my language."

Eowyn smiled. "I've heard worse, I assure you. I keep having nightmares as well. Stay a few moments if you like."

Faramir returned the smile. "Are you all right? With the nightmares, I mean."

Eowyn's smile grew just a bit on the naughty side. "I was sleeping well. Until a rouge entered my chambers."

Faramir put a hand to his chest in mock-dismay. "Rogue? You wound me."

Eowyn suddenly felt worried. What if the guards decided to check on her? "You should go, Faramir."

Faramir took her hand. "My nightmares show everyone I care about dying as I am forced to watch. I wanted to make sure that you were still here."

Eowyn took his hand. Right now she could care less about protocol. In Rohan, it was required that the woman not creep into her future husband's room and compromise his honor. However, mention was rarely made of the reverse situation. Her nightmares had been much the same.

She let out a sigh, "I wish I could help." Eowyn tugged his hand. "Come sit with me."

Faramir sat down next to her. "Just being near you helps."

Eowyn rested her head on his shoulder. "I feel safer with you here. It is comforting, somehow."

Faramir put his arms around her, brushing his lips over her hair.

"Now you stop that," Eowyn murmured, "You must leave before someone comes and throws you into the dungeon."

She felt his lips curve into a smile. "For you, I would risk any dungeon."

Eowyn turned her head as his breath tickled her ear, accidentally meeting Faramir's lips. As he kissed her, she slid her arms around his waist. _Just a few minutes_, Eowyn thought, _then I'll send him away._

But she didn't want to send him away, and the guards were stationed in the corridor, with two closed doors between them and her chamber. If there were any noises, the guards would most likely dismiss it as a nightmare.

Eowyn did not want to send him away, and Faramir showed no desire to leave. As long as he was returned to his room by dawn, what was the harm of him staying to keep the nightmares at bay for them both?

So Faramir stayed with Eowyn until the early hours of the morning. Neither of them suffered the terrors that awaited them in dreams that night.

* * *

The days passed into weeks as the people began to rebuild Minas Tirith. Children began to learn what Natasha and her friends in the new 'Daycare Center' could teach while their parents worked or helped rebuild. Learning from the ordeal that the women and children had faced during the battle for Minas Tirith, young boys learned how to defend themselves in their spare time.

Waiting for her arm to heal, Eowyn would often watch the boys practice, smiling as some of the girls of the city would watch the boys, trying to learn by observation. Eowyn snickered at the fact of her best friend and future sister-in-law becoming an idol in a matter of days. Natasha did not find it so amusing, but would often join Eowyn when she could, both enjoying the sight of their respective fiancées sparring, the fluid movements and rippling muscles almost hypnotizing.

Not that either of them would ever admit it, of course.

* * *

Faramir drowsed, shifting Eowyn in his arms.

It had been several days since he had last managed to sneak into her room, making their time now all the more precious. He sighed, content with his betrothed asleep in his arms, his thoughts drifting. His marriage to Eowyn would not take place until the middle of autumn, one month after the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. He supposed it might have been because people wanted at least a semblance of a betrothal period between the younger children of their steward and the royals of Rohan, as Aragorn and Arwen obviously thought that they had had a long enough betrothal and did not wish to spend any more time waiting.

Still, it could have been worse. It was only a few more weeks, and Eomer and Natasha would have to wait until just before autumn's end before they would be married, even if Boromir and Faramir were sure that things were going on where no one else could see.

Eowyn stirred in his arms, shifting position. Faramir smiled, gently stroking her hair.

Both of them bolted to full awareness as there was a knock at the door, followed by the knob turning and Natasha's voice as the door started to open. "Eowyn! Faramir is missing! Do you know….oh, dear." Natasha stopped; mouth open, as she caught sight of the two of them together, Faramir's bare chest, and Eowyn's barely clothed state.

Behind her in Eowyn's parlor, the two bed occupants could see Natasha's maid, Yalewen, Boromir, Denethor and Eomer waiting.

Faramir could think of little to say. "Ah, Hell."

* * *

"I am _appalled._" Said Denethor, pacing in front of the two people seated on the couch in Eowyn's parlor. "Utterly appalled!"

Eowyn was still only half-awake, and missed half of what the steward was saying, but that didn't matter. She didn't need to hear words to know that he was furious. Faramir and Natasha had helped her out of bed and into a nightgown and robe. Now she sat, hair tousled all over the place. Natasha and Eomer leaned against the wall as Boromir, having dismissed the guards, stood in the doorway. Yalewen had been dismissed under vow of silence.

Faramir sat by Eowyn's side, his robe covering him from his robe to his knees, although Natasha and Yalewen must have caught quite an eyeful when Natasha opened the door. He looked as bewildered as she felt. Eowyn could not imagine a worse disaster in their betrothal.

"Perhaps we should let them go back to their rooms." Natasha suggested. "We can discuss this in the morning."

Denethor glared. "There is nothing more to discuss. This betrothal of yours is ended."

Eowyn and Faramir both jumped to their feet in horror. "What? No!" Faramir had neither his father's physical build nor aura of power, but he seemed ready to take on Denethor right there. He continued the protest, "Eowyn and I have to marry now!"

Denethor did not back down. "You cannot marry her now. She isn't a virgin."

Perhaps it was in defense of Eowyn, but help came from an unexpected source. Eomer. "Oh, for heavens sake." Everyone turned to look at him. "Neither is Faramir."

To Eowyn's surprise, Boromir burst out laughing. Natasha had the sense to hide hers behind a decorous cough as Denethor glared at his oldest. It hadn't been what anyone had expected from the Captain of Gondor.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." Denethor continued.

"Whatever for?" asked Eowyn. "_I'm_ not the one who barged into my chambers while I was peacefully asleep."

"I would hardly call the misbehavior we interrupted 'sleeping'"

This time it was Natasha who spoke. "No, Father, they were sleeping." She paused slightly, "It looked like they were done misbehaving for the night."

Faramir made a choked sound, and Boromir turned red, though Eowyn suspected that it was because of suppressed laughter rather than rage.

Denethor turned to Natasha. "Very amusing, daughter. Boromir, Natasha. You have not said what you think of all this."

Natasha shrugged. "At this exact moment? I think that at least one of my brothers was being unfair when they warned Eomer and I not to try anything before we were married."

Boromir copied his sister's motion. "Well, I don't think it was a very good idea, but there really isn't much we can do about it. If you try to forbid the union, they'll probably just elope anyway, and the wedding isn't so far away that even if there are consequences they will not be noticeable until at least a month after the ceremony. I'm not saying I approve; just that I don't think we can do much to change the past. And Natasha, you're our baby sister; we don't have to be fair or rational."

Natasha raised an eyebrow as Eomer started to move forward. "Eowyn's _my_ baby sister. Neither do I."

Things may have gone badly if Natasha had not smoothly intervened. "Boys, if you can't play nicely then you can't play together. If you want my honest opinion, I'm still not entirely sure how things are done in Middle Earth, so I can only base it on the standards in my world."

Hoping for a distraction, Faramir turned to his sister. "How is this done where you come from, then?"

Natasha's eyes told him that she knew _exactly_ what he was trying to do, but she didn't comment on that. "There are those who think they are above the rules or go out of their way to break them; they often get started as soon as possible. There are those who simply wait: they don't do anything beyond mild exploration until the night. But the general rule is that you don't do anything below the waist until you are serious about the relationship."

Boromir looked at his sister. "And what have you two done so far? Should we be worried?"

Eomer's jaw tightened and he started forward. Natasha's voice was perfectly calm as she stopped her future husband. "Not the topic we were discussing. And either way, it's none of your business. Suffice to say that I don't belong to the first category."

Denethor sighed. "I suppose having the two of you married is the only way to prevent a nation-wide scandal. I do not wish to hear of this happening again. Boromir, escort your brother back to his room. Natasha, would you mind rooming with Eowyn until the ceremony?"

Natasha looked slightly disappointed, but nodded her agreement. "Just let me go fetch a few of my things. Eomer, I think it's time for us to leave."

The two of them were nearly out the door when Boromir, pulling his brother away, turned for a final comment. "Can we trust you two as far as Natasha's room? You will be straight back, won't you?"

Natasha's voice was pleasant as she replied. "Boromir, you remember I said that you would have far more than a broken nose to worry about? That threat still holds."

Commotion over for the night, Denethor followed his children out. Eowyn sighed and returned to her room. At least it was only a few more weeks.

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N#2 – What do you think? Review and tell me. Critisism is welcome if you find something that you think I can improve on.

Thanks, Nathalia.


End file.
